The plants for the production of aluminium by fused bath electrolysis contain a large number of electrolytic cells—typically several hundred—arranged in lines, and connected electrically in series using connecting conductors, so as to form two or more parallel lines which are connected together electrically by connecting conductors. The cells, which are rectangular in shape, can be oriented either longitudinally (i.e., such that their main axis is parallel with the main line axis), or transversally (i.e., such that their main axis is perpendicular to the main line axis).
The line arrangement of the electrolytic cells offers the advantage of simplifying the configuration of the connecting conductors and making the magnetic field map uniform. However, the presence of connecting conductors between the lines interferes with the uniformity of the magnetic fields of the end cells of each line.
Equilibration of magnetic fields of series of cells in an economical and satisfactory manner would be beneficial. Therefore, the applicant researched economically and technically satisfactory ways to equilibrate the magnetic fields of series of cells formed from long rectangular cells, arranged transversally, equipped with a correction conductor along the internal side of the lines and designed for intensities greater than 300 kA.